Zeon(i)
The Zeoni are insectoids but are humanoid in bodyshape. They orginated from the southwesternmost continent of Ranco. They are well known for their insatiable curiosity and hyperactive lifestyle. Biology Physiology The average Zeoni is around 4'-4' 6" tall. They are slender and lightweight in design, with their average weight ranging from around 100-120 pounds. The Zeoni are skinless, and subsequently hairless. Instead their body's are covered with an exoskeleton of sorts, that is akin to those on insects. The Zeoni exoskeleton differs from that of insects in that it is lighter and thinner. It also allows for growth outside of a Zeon's first few cycles to occur without molting. Male Zeoni typically have brightly hued exoskeletons, ranging from light greens to deep reds. Females on the other hand typically have dappled brown or light grey. The Zeoni also have a set of insect-like wings attached to their back. The style and length of these wings vary based on the genetic structure of the individual. Typically, the wings are not sufficient for long-lasting flight. Instead, they are used to either transverse quickly across open ground via short burst of hovering or used to jump long distances. The wings are very quick to tear and considered fragile. A rip in a wing is not permanent. However, the damage does cause debilitaing pain. Genetics The Zeoni are a sexually dimorphic species with diploid DNA. They have an XY sex determination system, and have 35 sets of chromosomes. Life Cycle Zeoni reproduction takes place by internal fertilization, a process that leads to complications when it comes to childbirth. Their exoskeletons have difficulty stretching to accommodate newborns, leading to a high rate of maternal mortality, upwards of 80%. This is offset by a high probability of birthing twins and triplets. Nymphs are born wingless, and remain so until around the age of 12 cycles when they begin to mature. From the age of 12, a Zeon will molt several times, each time increasing in size and strength. By the time they reach the age of 25, they will have reached their full size, along with their wings. Zeoni typically live for around 100 cycles before they die of old age. Diet Zeoni are mainly herbivorous, surviving mainly on fruits and roots. Though they do not sicken from eating meat, they lack many of the enzymes to properly digest it, meaning that little nutritional value is derived from meats. They also lack the proper taste receptors to detect salty flavors, causing the prospect of eating meat to be largely unsavory. Psychology Zeoni have a centralized nevous system focused upon a cranial brain. This brain controls both higher functions, such as thought and reasoning,and lower or autonomic funtions, like respiration and digestion. They have a peripheral nervous web spread throughout their exoskeleton that allows them to feel with it as though it were skin. This is the principal reason that their exoskeleton is so thin. Zeoni are mainly diurnal, and change their sleep schedule to match the current length of the day exhibited in their environment, with consistent darkness causing drowsiness in subjects. Zeoni usually dream about 25% of the time that they are asleep. Culture Category:Races